The Day The World Ended
by Cheetos234
Summary: With the world ending all around you and everyone you know if either dead or being eaten, What do you do? Continue you daily lives the best that you can. Until one of your own becomes a victim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I've had this story for a while, since 2012 to be exact. But I had forgotten about it until now. It all started as a dream and now the start of it has been written on paper. I've always been a HUGE fan of Ed, Edd, Eddy and deeply feel that it should have kept going, but where it stopped was good. Instead of leaving us hanging with uncontinued episodes. My favorite characters have always been the Kanker Sisters, if only there had been more episodes about them and their character development.  
-Cheetos234  
**

_The day that the world ended was not how everyone expected it would end nor was anyone expecting the world to end when it had. There was no meteor like the one that had wiped out the dinosaurs such as the scientists predicted. There was no flood that covered the earth. There was no heat wave caused by global warning, despite the theories. Scientists were involved though. Once the year of 2012 came about, panic and questioning arose about the future of the world at the end of the year._

_After 2011 had ended, the February of 2012 held severe wintery weather issues such as snowstorms and cold spells amongst the long weeks. Most people, however, shook the natural weather disruptions that had began to take place that winter. The northerners were used to such weather and thought nothing of it. _

_As the year progressed, natural disasters began to cover the earth at abnormal rates. From tornados to hurricanes, People would began to fear the weather system. By July, the human beings occupying earth had become paranoid and panicked with the current events. The rationalists however shook off the panic of their peers and continued their everyday lives._

_The rest of the summer flew by, the disasters flattened out and the earth was silent for a few months. Once October came, a day had come that no one would ever forget. On October 16__th__, a massive earthquake shattered the Northern Hemisphere and rippled like a wave onto the western United States. The death toll was at a rise, from seven to eight thousand people wwere killed in its rampage. The devastation caused several Non-believers to convert to believers as the tension in the world seemed to shift._

_A few weeks after the earthquake, the scientist, Dr. John Thompson, created a liquid called the SD12(Survive Doomsday of 2012) that would allow a human being to overcome the worst that the world came to offer. If a human body was injected with this liquid, the senses within the body would enhance. The subject would become physically faster, stronger, focused on surviving the natural disasters that came with the earth. After experimenting and proving that the experimentation and hypotheses was correct, the SD12 serum was successfully released to the public. _

_Everything seemed to be going well with the release until there was a problem within the laboratory in which the SD12 was created. A dose of the serum had been tested on a chimpanzee named Max before the release of the serum. Max had shown abnormal signs of increasing intelligence and strength when being tested with a weather simulator. No fatal harm had come to the chimpanzee. All seemed well as Max gave them the sign of hope. After a few days later, the chimp's health began to evaporate by showing signs of sleep deprivation and starvation. Eventually, the subject became aggressive with his trainer and anyone else who approached him. SD12 was suddenly taken out of the pharmacies and drug stores which caused people to become confused and distraught at the sudden change of events._

_Then there was the News Presenter who had somehow slipped past the national security. According to the rumors, she had masked her identity by impersonating a lab worker. The public was curious and so was she. To get the full story, she was filming live. Once finding Max, she filmed him pacing about his cage. Apparently the women had wanted a picture of the Max's sunken in eyes and facial appearance to garentee animal cruelity. As she stuck her camera through the bars of the enclosure, the beast would turn and gaze upon the lense with dull visionaries before he lunged at the piece of equitment. Through the television, the public watched it horror as the camera fell from the lady's grasp as she screamed in agony as the Max's teeth tore into her arm. Crimson liquid splattered the lenses before the camera was back into the air again. The sound of the creature wailing behind the scene was ear-splitting but fading as the lady escaped with her life. The camera was suddenly disconnected with the satellite leaving the public crazed with panic._

_The live video left everyone frozen. The government shut down the exsperimentation facility that SD12 was created in. Dr. John Thompson and the other scientists that were involved with the creation disappeared. Max was also unheard of again despite the questions, perhaps he had escaped or had been terminated. No part of the public would ever know._

_After this, the world had changed. The infected people began getting plagued with the symptoms of the chimp. The News Lady had been found within her apartment dead. Suicide was what was written in the paper. _

_December 21, 2012 was the day that the world had ended. The Mayans seemed to have been correct about the date, but the predictions were no where near close to what had been predicted. The sick infected the healthy through bites or if the virus was injected within the bloodstream. The SD12 did not save the world like scientists had hoped, instead it only quickened the pace to it's end. The ones that had become infected died of blood loss or suicide before the medication could work its way to the brain. The others wandered around aimlessly until they were given the chance to go after something to sink their teeth into. Food. The infected were killing and eating the healthy or the unlucky person in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_A month after the spread, the government suddenly came out of their hiding place and decided to step in. There was open gun fire on the streets and neighborhoods, various evacuations and supply scavenges that usually ended with explosions. The attempts did not seem to do any good. The spread continued amongst the rest of the world. Soon, the infected ran the streets again, and the government disappeared once more._

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Author's Note

**Greetings, good people!**

**Yes, this is a dreaded author's note instead of an update. It will be short and simple. I have not been able to update due to school and life reasons. But no worries, I assure you that I will not abandon this story or any of my other stories. Updates will come! I have ideas and the plot jotted down in my journal. Anyway, I have had more time than usual lately, so updates will be posted soon. **

**Thank you all for sticking with this story and my other major ones. Sorry for the delay!**


End file.
